nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Narasha 'Oshenna Songsoftagoun
The Narasha 'Oshenna Songsoftagoun (IPA: ʔoɔ̯ˈʃɛnʲɑ ˈsoŋ̊soʊ̯ftəˌgɒːn, Oceana for Oceana Language Song Contest), abbreviated as NOS, is a new song contest that it planned to be held annualy in the Hurbadome in Millstreet, Hurbanova, Oceana. The first edition was held in 2012. The idea is that everybody can send in songs in the Oceana language and the ultimate goal is promoting the use of that language in contemporary music. People at home can vote using a voting-paper. The project is organized and supported by the Narasha 'Oshenna Rát. Preselection and judging Originally, the preselection was being held per region. A regional judge decided on who should go through to the finals. This system was abolished and replaced with a direct voting system, as some regions could not bring forward enough artists. All people in Lovia and Mäöres can cast one vote per telephone connection and of all submissions, only ten will compete during the finals. At the end, the winner of the Songsoftagoun is chosen by a multinational jury and votes by spectators in the Hurbadome. The phone number to cast votes in Lovia is +1-900-271-5855 (rates apply). Submissions This list includes all submissions to the Narasha 'Oshenna Songsoftagoun. * Carl Sanchez - "Hym sheeds-go!" (Oceana Wine Region) * Carmen Leethe - "Detsera o'Temon" (Millstreet) * David Rice - "Les Start Thattey Fease!" (Drake Town) * Dennis Deboer - "Party Lad" (East Hills) * Gareth Smith - "Come d-hey an slute on" (Scotland and City Archipelago) * George Jackson - "De Narsh oth Mjuz Budbi Rspojkn" (Muza) * Giezèp Skiechladówke - "Sjpán, sjpán, en gko aode kèrtsja" (Mäöres) * Gregior Hustróva - "Na slofs can popisatpos" (East Hills) * Harold Zabodský - "Sloboda fo-r'nus Bog" (Beaver River Mouth) * Jack Blue - "Fease til Doun" (Downtown Hurbanova) * Jennifer Ilava-Ský - "C'mon, A Na Bite That Lassi?" (Downtown Hurbanova) * John Craig Ilava - "Go mine Lad" (Drake Town) * John Ský-Hrád - "Cluecatetshestice i'that Tsirkew" (Overbanken and Slowane) * Jonathan Kelmný - "Kostoul!" (Millstreet) * Man Ský - "Elektrikni Prepatenut (Is Like Milovattin)" (Downtown Hurbanova) * Margreth Ský-Hladovka - "Un Milovatsia" (Downtown Hurbanova) * Mary Opať-Ilava - "We can do thattey!" (Newport) * Michael James - "Milovat Thu That Coin" (Sylvania excluding Muza) * Naselni Jazzeek - "Bivetlee Láska" (Drake Town) * Tim Ský-Johnson - "Blisk'n'lide" (Drake Town) * Wendy Hladovka - "Ya, tha's mine!" (East Hills) * Zjwazieë-Marieë Tömmers-Bekkers - "Ócherm Lád!" (Mäöres) Telephone voting Semi-finals The semi-finals were organized in Mäöres. Again, the televoters could decide who would go through to the finals. This time, Mäöres and Lovia had an equal say in who would go through by a point system. The percentages only influenced the row in case of equal ending. Finals The finals were organized in Lovia. Again, the televoters could decide who would go through to the finals. Again, Mäöres and Lovia had an equal say in who would go through by a point system. This time, also a jury would give their points. The percentages only influenced the row in case of equal ending. Category:Music Category:Oceana (language)